


Blue Demons part 1, Rain drops and bass drops

by Pudgiewinkle



Series: Blue Demons [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jaehee - Freeform, Lesbian, MC - Freeform, Mystic Messanger, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudgiewinkle/pseuds/Pudgiewinkle
Summary: Jaehee Kang is lonely.  Though she will never admit it to herself, she is.  In a sea of men as her friends and co-workers, she has to swallow her pride more often then not to work comfortably along side thee men.  That doesn't mean she's a push over!In this fic you'll be seeing the romance from the MC's point of view.  Well, My MC.  suggestions are always welcome.





	Blue Demons part 1, Rain drops and bass drops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece for this fandom and for this site! I'm super excited about it and I hope you like it and want me to continue.  
> This is just the intro to the story where you get introduced to the MC, or rather, my MC, Kara. This will be a slow burn fic so I hope you stick around for more chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/little0green/media/blue%20rain%20drops_zps74dckazj.jpg.html)  
> 

Kara walked down the street of the city, the sound of rain faint behind her headphones that lightly hummed an electro jazz song. Soft tones of guitar and electronic hums rang in her ears as she looked down at her feet that hurried along the puddles on the sidewalk. Her bright blue hair was a surprising speck in the sea of natural colors: she dyed her hair because she hated the color of her natural hair, however, the natural darkness was showing at the roots even after a few days without refreshing it. 

She sighed, switching the song to something more upbeat. The street was getting crowded with bodies, making Kara feel anxious. She didn’t like crowds, nor the city if she was being completely honest with herself. She knew this is where she’d get noticed for her art, but she couldn’t help but feel closed off to her inspiration, though it was only a train ride away. Kara looked up from her feet and used her umbrella brim to shield herself from the summer shower. There were so many people at the cross walk; she felt the punch of anxiety in her gut and decided to go the long way home. 

Cutting through an alley, Kara heard the rhythm of the rain change and beat harder with the concentrated power of the collecting rainwater on fire escapes and closed-in walls. She leaned against one of the walls, holding her breathe for just a moment, letting it out in a light misty cloud. She didn’t know if she’d ever get over the claustrophobic feeling the city gave her. She looked up through her clear umbrella and sighed, clenching the rod tightly.

Was moving away from home a mistake? Was coming here wrong? No. She held tighter. She had to get out of that place. She needed to see the world. She was---slowly, but she was seeing what this world had to offer. It could be good; it could give her the things she needed. Wanted. She could do this.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, expecting her roommate asking about dinner. But this...a notification. 

“RFA….” she whispered to herself. She slid her thumb across her screen to enter the home screen finding a new app on her main screen. “When did I download this?” she whispered to herself again. She tended to download games and forget about them for months at a time before deleting them. She hovered her thumb over the app and dragged it to the trash. 

It popped up again. 

1 notification. 

“Wha...” she furrowed her brow, dragging it over to her trash once again.

It returned, 1 notification.

She did this several times with no success. “Fine, I’ll play.” she said to her phone, clicking it with a feeling of resignation. Another candy crush addict was soon to be made.

Her phone vibrated right when she clicked it, violently so. An error screen and code rolled up her screen like a hard restart. Had she just downloaded a virus? “What? No! Shitfuckshit!” she cursed, trying to back out. She could not afford to buy another phone right now!

A text popped up

“...Hello…?”

Kara paused. Oh god was this some sort of tindr shit she just downloaded? Oh no, she can not have random dick pics sent to her. Not this again. She went to back out quickly but her thumb slipped, hitting the ‘?’ on the keyboard.

A username popped up

Unknown

“Can you see this?” it read.

Kara’s head shot up and she looked around. What in the…

“Yes, I can.”

The sender replied quickly

“...Finally connected. Thank god.”

“It’s not every day you get a text from a stranger.”

“No shit, homeslice.” she mumbled to herself, still looking around, sinking deeper into the alley self-consciously. 

“I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.”

So this was one of those apps.

“I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records...”

“I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply...”

“All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.”

“I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad...”

Hold the phone...was this person…She smiled. Okay so it’s a random hookup app like she thought. Kara cracked a smile and replied.

“I thought this app was for chatting with pretty boys?” she replied. 

There was a long pause from the sender and Kara thought for sure a cheesy pick-up line was coming.

“What? Oh.”

“I guess you’re seeing this message because of something you downloaded.”

“I’m not sure, but I think it’s an app connected to the one I’m using?”

So this was like LINE, okay. Kara nodded to herself. She must have downloaded the add-on instead of the actual game like an idiot. She’d have to explain and apologizes and delete this thing. She didn’t want to be rude. 

“Can you help me find the owner of this phone?”

She paused. How would she do that….

“I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you favor like this.”

“But still...” there was a short pause.

More confused than anything. Why didn’t they just give it to the station police and be on their way? That’s the first place she would check if she lost her phone. At least this person was kind enough to want to return it. Most people would have grabbed it for a free phone if they found it.

“I’d appreciate it if you could help.”

“Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office.” she said, hoping to knock some sense into this person.

“Well...Normal people won’t be able to understand...”

“To be honest, I have a religion.”

A little insulted, Kara went to reply, but was stopped with another text wall.

“My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small.”

“Well, some say that it’s just being nosy.”

“But I’m not like normal people.”

Kara rolled her eyes. The whole world was consumed with their religion, this person was no different. This felt like a lecture from her mother to always do good. It went on.

“I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be...”

It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.”

“I know the area. It’s developed.”

Wait a minute. Was this….was this person really...asking her to go to someone’s place to tell them someone found their phone? Wait, wait wait wait. Hold on a minute, were they serious? Were they in their right mind? Okay, this was clearly some sort of booty call app and this was obviously some guy trying to get her to come over. But nu-uh she was no booty call one night stand girl!! Kara Song was a wine and dine girl!! You treat her with respect or you go home. 

“Please?”

At least he was a polite sleaze ball. She quickly replied.

“No. You’re creepy.”

There was a pause, but they replied.

“Creepy?...^^;”

“I’m not a creep.”

Oh yes you are.

“Haven’t you ever heard of the saying ‘you get a treat if you listen to older men’...”

All the flags went off in her head. All the bells and whistles rang in her ears and ‘danger, danger, danger Will Robinson!” shouted in her brain with the vigor of self-preservation.

“No;;” she replied.

They quickly replied to cover up the absolute oozing of gross manchild that last text had.

“Sorry I was just kidding ^^;;;”

“Anyways...”

“I know I’m asking too much.”

Yes, yes you are you disgusting ball of nasty horny horndogs.

“You might think I’m odd.”

No, I think you’re a pervert on some random chat app.

“...I am a bit odd to be honest.”

“But would you consider it? I’m talking to you right now.”

“Two complete strangers at two completely different places...It’s a miracle we’ve connected.”

More alarm bells just kept sounding. It was the 4th of July and New Year’s all in one go.

“No one responded to my messages. You’re the first one.”

“I don’t know how we got connected...”

“But maybe this was meant to be?”

 

The unknown person then sent a picture. Was it them? Who knew. But whoever it was had a calm handsomeness about him with shocking green eyes. A person someone would trust.

“That is me in the photo.”

But was it really? Who could say in these catfishing times.

“Maybe this will make you less suspicious…?”

Not likely.

“I’m returning to Korea soon, so I’ll definitely make it up to you.”

“If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app.”

She rolled her eyes. As if someone wouldn’t feel unsafe in such a situation. She huddled into her jacket all the more.

“Please, I’m begging you.”

It was not a question. It was a statement he gave to her. She groaned. She had to get him off her back somehow.

“Alright...I’m returning ASAP if something seems strange.” She said.

“Thank you!”He texted with excitement, “then I’ll send you the address.”

“Now how do you do that...”

She smiled at this person’s inability to work their own phone.

“Found it.”

Under was an address. Kara knew this place:it was in a very big part of town. High class, if you will. If she had any intention to go she was sure she’d be safe there.

She shoved her phone in her pocket and began to walk in the opposite direction of where the address stated for her to go, popping her headphones into her ears. A Maximum love mix: Nightcall after all, started to play. Each step took her farther and farther away from the alley and the strange conversation with the strange man. Was it a man? Could anyone ever tell what someone looked like through a connection like an app? She’d been fooled once before, never again would she fall for the anonymity of the internet. Because that’s all it was, anonymous people talking to the void and hoping for a thumbs up back. 

She skipped to the next song.

You reposted in the wrong neighborhood. One of her more ridiculous songs, but also her all-time fav. Funny how a joke can turn into something so seriously kick’n.

Kara bobbed her head as she walked down the street. The urge to dance was strong, but her social embarrassment was stronger than her love of music. However, she did walk with more rhythm and jump then before. She stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the little man to tell her to cross. Waiting seemed to be the trigger as she slowly started to sway to the music, head moving slowly like water waves. 

Shake that ass for me

Forgetting where she was her hips started to sway as well, the pop-y fun music taking over her body as the crosswalk timed for her to walk. She jumped from heel to heel to each white stripe of the walk, completely in her own world now. Already forgetting the weird app and weirder conversation, Kara hopped onto the curb with arms extended up for the ending. And the crowd goes wild!! she thought.

Only when an older gentlemen nudged her with his cane did she remember where she was. She spun around, face red and mouth stuttering a mumbled apology. He walked past her, a bit annoyed, but said nothing. 

Head down and staring at her feet, Kara shoved her hands in her jacket and trucked her way down the street. Okay well whatever, that’s fine. It’s just some guy who cares? She cared. A lot. She didn’t know why she cared but she did and the rock in her throat jumped as she swallowed. Crap. She wiped her sleeve under her nose, trying to stop the slight panic in her from rising any further. So you got carried away, don’t be embarrassed. Stop being stupid. She told herself, determined to not let a panic attack start from something so stupid. If you’re going to have a panic attack it’s going to be because you’re trapped in an elevator, or your favorite drink is out at work. Be sensible! The silent lecture seemed to work because the rock slowly shrank and the heavy breathing slowed. 

One last deep breath and she was okay. A mental high five and she was on her way. Kara pulled out her phone with a smile, but frowned seeing the app. She backed out of it and cleared her app history. She went to texts and quickly swiped for her roommate’s number. 

“What do you want for dinner?”

She stared at her phone for a reply.

“idk let’s have chicken something.” Roomie replied.

Kara smiled.

“So orange chicken and rice?”

“You know me so well.”

Excellent. Kara knew just where to get the ingredient: a little shop up town. She turned on her heel and rushed to the bus station. 

 

Kara smiled on as she had an arm full of fresh, cheap groceries. She even managed to get some apples and bananas for way cheap. Awesome sauce. She loved little street shops. Everything was always so fresh and good.

As she walked along the street to the bus stop to head to her apartment, it dawned on her where she was. This is that weird place that guy wants me to go. Her face twisted uncomfortably at this realization. She hadn’t come subconsciously to snoop, had she? Her therapist said she had a recklessness about her. But Kara thought otherwise; She was simply a wanderer. 

Well I’m not gonna go see what this guy looks like. Obviously he just wants a one night stand and he’s being tricky about it. I’m gonna walk in there and it’ll be dicks out for Harambe! She said to herself, walking a little quicker now.

However...this was an interesting chance to catch a pervert in action. She could save so many women so much trouble if she spread this guy’s info all over the internet. She had a chance to protect young girls from making an awful mistake! She couldn’t pass that up. 

On the other hand she was putting herself in danger, just like her therapist said she often did. But then, on the other hand, she could save lives...on the other foot she was putting her life in danger….the last foot was all she had to stand on, and her foot demanded action!

She took a step and then another and before she knew it she was at the apartment, standing in front of the door.

This was a really impulsively stupid thing to do. Kara’s legs shook slightly under her own weight. This was so stupid! What was she doing here? Why did she do this to herself all the time? God.

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. She quietly set the bags of food down and pulled out her phone. 

“are you there yet? ^^ See. Nothing strange.”

He knew she was behind the door, didn’t he? That rock in her throat began to form again, making it hard to breathe. Why was she doing this? This was so stupid, she couldn’t fight off someone like this! She couldn’t save anyone this way! All she’d done is put herself in very real danger!

Her phone pinged.

“Is there a password lock on the door?”

Of-fucking-course there is, this is your place! She hissed in her head. Maybe she could get him to come out so she didn’t have to come in. She could take his picture and run for it. She could do this.

“hmm. Don’t see one.” She replied. 

“That’s strange.”

There’s really nothing?”

“There’s nothing to put in the password?”

Kara paused, phone in hand, waiting for the door to move in anyway, her breathing now heavy. What should she say? How did she get him out of that apartment without putting herself in more danger than she already had?

“JK. It’s here” She said. Why did she say it? Who knows at this point. This was all so stupid and dangerous and...and….exciting.

“Haha, nice.”

“You’re pretty funny.”

“Then I’ll send you the password.”

They sent a series of numbers that must have been the passcode to the door…

“Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?”

Maybe he had a dog that would start to bark if she did that. Maybe it would alert his neighbors that someone was over. Anything to keep her safe. 

“Hmm. You’re right!”

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Then ring the door bell.”

This was so stupid. Everything was so stupid. She rang the doorbell. Nothing. She did it again. No one.

“I don’t think anyone’s inside...”

She didn’t. There wasn’t a single sound on this floor. It was eerie...but somehow calming. Maybe this guy...was really just a good guy? No, no way! They’re never good guys! This is obviously a trick!

“Hmm. No choice then.”

Her stomach lurched.

“Guess the place is empty.”

“Why don’t you press the code.?”

“Uhm… Okay. I will.” she sent.

“Good.”

She did. The door beeped green and she heard a click inside the door. Kara had her phone ready to take this guy’s picture. 

But...as the door opened, all she could see was open space. No one. No dog, no man. There was no one inside…

“The door’s open.” she said.

“Good. Why don’t you go inside?” He asked and she felt her stomach jump into her throat, only to be stopped by the rock still growing in her throat. 

“Can I just enter a stranger’s house?” 

She should have been saying it to herself.

“You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info.”

“If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do.”

Quickly, Kara screen shot the whole app and conversation and saved it to her cloud. If something happened she could save herself somehow. Or she could just run away now and stop being so stupid!!

“Then alright...”

She took a step in.

Her phone went crazy. Shuck, buzzed, flashed.

What had she done?


End file.
